


Bangtan bingo challenge #2 (Handjob)

by Suga_bae2



Category: bts, namjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bae2/pseuds/Suga_bae2
Summary: Namjoon has a crush on his assistant, and his assistant has a crush on him as well what happens one night when they go drink.
Relationships: BTS - Relationship, NamJin, ceo lover, handjob - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Bangtan bingo challenge #2 (Handjob)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome  
> To my second story for this bangtan bingo I know this one might not be my best but I will fix it.

Bangtan bingo challenge (handjob) 

Namjoon a very important Ceo of RM studio he been a busy man since he started his company he always has his friends by his side as well as a very handsome receptionist, yes he has a guy receptionist less drama around the office peace and quite all around. He walks in to his building greeting everyone his receptionist waiting by his door _“Good Morning MR.Kim”_ **“Good Morning as well Mr.kim”** they both smiled **“please come i** **nto my office please”.** The both enter the office to talk about what the has to do that day “ _so for today you have a meeting with Mr. Min at 11 about the new album coming out, 2pm you have a Meeting with Mr.Park and Mr.Jung about the new choreography also don’t forget Mr. Kim and Mr.Jeons dinner party later this afternoon. As well Mr. Wang called to remind you about the company party tomorrow night he said to please there since this is your company”_ Jin says with a smile .

Namjoon just nods **“thank you Mr. Kim will**

**You be going to tomorrow’s party?”** Jin just kinda sad _“umm actually I wasn’t planning on going “_ **“why not it’s going to be fun?”** “ _I don’t really like social event like that”_ **“ohh come on Mr. Kim it will be fun I promise I can even pick you up if you like”** _“no sir it’s ok there is no need”_ “ **oh come on mr. kim I insist”** _“mm ok sir I’ll go “_ **“perfect I will text you when I get there then “** he said with a huge smile on his face. The day continue as normal it was around lunch time and Jin cake into his office _“Mr.Kim would you like me to order you anything to eat?”_ “ **no it’s ok have you eaten yet “** “ _no s_ _ir I was about to step out and buy something close”_ namjoon eyes widen **“can I come with you then I don’t mind what it is”** “ _you sure sir you really don’t have too”_ , “ **of course I have to why wouldn’t I?”** “ _Not sure sir I would think you would eat outside food like that”_ “ **nonsense let’s go** ” namjoon grabbed his jacket and stepped out they ordered and headed back to the office. “ _well sir I’m going to the employee lounge to eat hope you enjoy you lunch “_ “ **wait let’s eat at my office”** namjoon said “ _you sure sir I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything”_ , “ **now if I felt uncomfortable I wouldn’t have gone with you now come on”** they head into the office ate and talked for a bit “ **hey Jin** ” “ _yes sir?_ ” “ **Hope this doesn’t come out as rude or anything but are you seeing anyone at the moment”** Jin with a blush on his face “ _no sir I’m single_ “ “ **wow how can that be your very handsome** ” “ _oh thank you sir but I haven’t found anyone that I really want to invest time in my last relationship didn’t last long so I’ve been single since then”_ , “ **wow the girl must have been lucky?** ” namjoon said with a smile “ _girl ?, no sir I’m gay I only date guys “_ namjoon looked up with wide eyes “ **really that’s amazing “**. Jin looked up with a blush making eye contact with his boss he would lie and say his boss wasn’t good looking everything about him was perfect they way his dimple show when he smiles even when he is serious or concentrating he does this eye brow thing. But he would never say that out loud cause why would he it’s not like his boss would have feelings for him any way. After lunch they continued working they ended up stay late to

Finish the reports on the meeting they had. It was around 7pm and they finally finished, _“well sir I’m heading out I will see you tomorrow morning”_ Jin said With a smile , “ **wait Jin let me take you home it late and I rather get you home quick so you can rest instead of waiting de the transportation”** , _“oh no don’t worry sir I will be home in 30 minutes it’s ok”_ “ **no no no it’s already late and the streets are dangerous at night , come on I’ll take you”**. Namjoon said with a smile _“I have no choice do I ?”_ **“Nope now let’s go”** the headed to namjoon’s car they got in and pulled out of the parking lot, Jin put his address on the gps and they were on their way the ride was silent for the most part until namjoon spoke up **“so Jin tell me about your self what’s you age , what you look for in a guy and what are your hobbies?”** _“Well I’m 32 , hmm what I like in a guy I want him to be a romantic and sweet guy someone I’m able to c_ _ommunicate easily looks I don’t care about tbh, my hobbies hmm I like to draw I like photography, and you sir ”_. “ **Wow that’s amazing well one you can call me namjoon I’m 33, well Im umm gay as well what I look for a guy around my height a cute face , my hobbies, hmm my hobbies I like to go swimming I like to work out I use to model before”.** Jin was shocked “ _you use to be a model wow I can definitely see it”_. Namjoon just chuckled “ **yeah I left the modeling career to follow my dream of owning my own record company with my friends, everyone I had a meeting with today they are my really good friends”** “ _also namjoon did you forget you had to go to dinner with mr.kim and mr.jeon”_ namjoon stop the car at a red light “ **shit I forgot thanks for reminding me , would you like to come with me I can take you home after “** “ _no it’s ok namjoon I rather go home I wouldn’t want to bother you in your dinner “_ “ **please Jin it would be a honor if you came with me, and their place isn’t that from from here, yes?** ” “ _Ok let go “_ jin said.

they arrived to the dinner **“hey tae hey jungkook meet Jin”** “ _hello nice to meet both of you “_ **_“ohh he is a cutie is he your boyfriend you finally settling down”_** tae said with a boxy smile, Jin and namjoon blushed at the comment “ **no sadly Jin is my assistant I kinda dragged him along”** namjoon said “ ** _well it’s nice for you to finally bring someone over for dinner”_** jungkook said with his bunny smile “ **well let’s eat”** namjoon said ,they ate dinner and started drinking everyone a little bit tipsy namjoon and Jin said their goodbyes and headed to the car one thing Jin forgot to tell namjoon once he starts drinking he become a bit needy. The sat inside the car trying to see if the alcohol would go down a bit namjoon was a heavy drinker so he was fine for the most part. “ **How you feeing Jin had fun today** “ “ _yeah it was fun thank you”_ Jin started moving unconsciously towards namjoon their faces were really close “ _mmm namjoon I don’t feel something wrong down there , I ... I can’t hold it any longer “_ Jin sat back down and started touching him self , namjoon looked at him I’m surprised who would have thought a beautiful man can be so needy he loved that. **“What is that you want baby boy”** he said in a deep voice Jin let out a moan _“I want release please”_ the good thing they parked in a dark place . “ _Want release baby boy him come let daddy give you release”_ namjoon undid jins pants standing tall was his member. But before touch him he put aside his need and asked Jin “ **Jin are you sure you want this I don’t want to you to regret this later“** “ _yes namjoon i want this please I need release”_ namjoon grabbed Jin and kissed him softly Jin let out a breathy moan namjoon was getting tight in his pants , he grabbed jins member and started stroking slow Jin letting out his sin full moans which was music to namjoon’s ears. “ **You like that baby , you like when daddy plays with your dick like this hmmm”** “ _yes I like it a lot”_ letting out another sin full moan namjoon started picking up speed with his hand making sure to to pass his thumb on his slit “ _oh god I’m coming to cum can I please come please_ ” Jin said trying to hold it “ **please who baby don’t tell me you forgot** ” “ _please daddy can I cum”_ “ **sure baby** ” he grabbed jin’s face and started to kiss him while Jin released on namjoon hand and on his shirt a long moan escaping his lips. “ **Look at my baby so good for me come on let’s clean you up so I can take you home”** “ _no please I want to go with you I know you still hard please let me take care of you”_ Jin said “ **it’s ok baby boy I can do it when I get home”** a small whine escaped jins lips “ _please daddy , let me help you “_ “ **ok baby but I’m still taking you home ok after”** Jin just nodded. Jin unbuttoned namjoon pants and pulled it down just enough to let him take it his member something Jin didn’t expect to see was namjoon being so big and thick. “ **What’s wrong baby boy”** namjoon said with a smirk “ **haven’t seen something like this before** ”. Come on let me take you home he started driving while Jin grabbed his member a moan escaped namjoon’s lips “ _yes baby do you like it , show me what you can do?_ ” Jin started moving his hand skillfully. “ _Am I doing good?”_ He asked “ **you are doing heavenly baby** ” the heavens where on namjoon’s side cause no red lights in sight he ended at jins house faster then he wanted but he was happy to

Finally be out of traffic. He parked in front

Of jins apartment and turned off his car. He started thrusting in jins hand moans escaping with every thrust. “ _Shit baby your hands are m_ _agic “_ Jin Moaned he loves getting praised, namjoon grabbed Jin and started kissing him while still thrusting “ **baby I’m going to cum** ” “ _can I taste you please daddy”_ **“of course baby”** Jin went down on namjoon member putting it in between his lips and started bopping his head up and down, “ **omg baby yes take me whole just like that , shhhit I won’t be able to hold much longer”** soon as he said that he spilled his seed inside jins mouth.

They went back to their original place trying to catch their breath, “ _thank you for tonight namjoon_ **“** “ **it’s daddy to you baby “** Jin chuckled “ _ok daddy thank you for today , I’ll see you tomorrow for the party”_ “ **I’ll see you tomorrow baby”** as soon as Jin opened the door namjoon hold his arm “ **wait Jin can I get a good night kiss”** _“_ _of course daddy”_ by this time Jin was completely sober and leaned in to the kiss. It started out slow but it kept getting more and more rough as the second past finally letting go due to lack of air, the both smiled at each other “ _well goodnight I’ll see you tomorrow “_ Jin said “ **goodnight baby, make sure to wear something pretty for me ok”** namjoon said with a wink. Namjoon started the car as he waited for Jin to get into

His apartment as soon as he did he drove off with a huge smile. Jin finally in his apartment goes straight to his couch “ _wtf did I just do with my boss am I going to get fired for this omg but it felt so good”_ he said while touching his lips, he went to shower and get ready for bed it was Friday so he had the next two days off to relax and think about what happened tonight. Once in bed he received a text for his boss. 

“ **Hey baby boy I had a amazing time with you i hope it doesn’t give you the wrong idea with me, I really like you and this isn’t something that’s going to after your work status”.**

“ _I had a amazing time to I was actually just thinking about that I really didn’t want to look for another job I really like working for your company”_

“ **No no don’t worry about it all of this was consensual we both knew what we were doing I’m really happy to have spent tonight with you , but you should rest you must be tired I will pick up tomorrow sweet dreams baby boy”**

_“Umm good night daddy I’ll see you tomorrow_ ” 

It was an hour before the party when Jin got into the shower and got ready he was going to wear tight black jeans and a loose fitting button up shirt making sure to add a little bit of make up and a bit of tinted lip gloss. He heard a knock at the door, he walked and open the door **“he..y wow you look great “** “ _ohh thank you, ready to go_ “ “ **yes let’s go** “ once at the party they talk and had drinks once namjoon started seeing Jin becoming clingy he decided to call it a night and take Jin home.He took jins hand walking him to his car putting him in , he started the car and started driving he started feeling a hand on his member “ **mm what are you doing baby”** Jin started to chuckle “ _mmm daddy can I play with you I want to_ “ “ **baby of course but we have to be careful “** Jin just started to palm

His member low moans were coming out of namjoon lips “ **baby slow down let me take you home”** they got to a red light namjoon grabbed jins face and starts kissing him hard a fast, “ **ugh baby I want to take you so bad but I can’t I want to do this right”** , they finally made it to Jin apartment and parked, Jin

Took advantage and took out our namjoon’s members and started working his magic as well as namjoon took jins member and started working on him as well both letting out moans “ **oh god baby yes just like that** “ “ _mmmm fuck daddy I want you to fuck me already”_ , “ **baby I would love too but let me do this right yes do you trust daddy?”**. “ _Of course i do_ ” they both let out a long moan getting closer to their climax namjoon goes to attack jins lips bitting and pulling they both let out a long moan out releasing their climax. The both trying to get their breaths back to normal. “ **Baby I have a question be mine be my boyfriend I want to give you my all”** namjoon said while grabbing jins face, Jin with a huge blush “ _yes of course I would love too_ ”. They both kissed and made love the whole night. 


End file.
